kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
"Her Lily ～The Secret Flower Garden～"
is the third episode of the Kämpfer ''anime. *Natsuru starts his first day on the girls side. *Shizuku starts the rumor that Natsuru is dating his Kämpfer-self. **Kaede proclaims male Natsuru as her love rival. It is the first day of school for Natsuru as a girl after being transferred. After introducing herself to the class she soon spots Akane in the class. When the teacher is deciding where Natsuru would sit, Akane offers the spot next to her but is then trampled to the ground as the other girls mob around Natsuru. The Class Rep then states that Natsuru will be sitting next to her. Then Kaede bursts in and pulls Natsuru away from the crowd saying the student council president, Shizuku, has asked her too look after Natsuru. Walking down the corridor alone Kaede admits that she lied so they could be alone together where she then confesses her love for female Natsuru. At this point Natsuru's bracelet begins to flash and once again runs from Kaede without giving an answer. Natsuru runs to the roof and starts panicking about being found as a guy on the girl side but then the bracelet suddenly stops flashing as Akane shows up in Kämpfer form. Akane then tells Natsuru to go to the library if the bracelet ever starts reacting again. Back in the classroom now all the other girls are staring and admiring female Natsuru and even during the lunch break girls from other classes crowded around the door to stare, apart from Akane whose doing her best to keeps eyes to the front. Then Masumi Nishino from the Newspaper Club squeezes past the girls at the door wanting an interview with the new student, female Natsuru. Masumi then interrogate Natsuru to try get some dirt, even by shining a light in Natsuru's face a couple times to intimidate her. The paper was then released claiming that female Natsuru is a lesbian and as a result Natsuru gets even more girls crowding her. The Chairman and co. then used this to there advantage to make some money by charging money to see Natsuru. As they counted the money Natsuru tries to escape thinking that she's done but the Chairman tells her she still has various activities to participate in including a photo shoot, autograph session and a tea party. Which Natsuru then just runs out the class and around to the back of the gym where there are 3 more female students, presumably the Gymnastics Club, tie up Natsuru with a ribbon and start to harass her. At the end of the day when Natsuru returns home, still in Kämpfer form, there is yet another postcard sent by Mikoto this time from Antigua & Barbuda. After collapsing on the bed and wondering when he will turn back into a guy the doorbell goes off. It turns out to be Akane at the door who has come to give Natsuru some cake and then subtly invites herself in. While eating the cake Natsuru leans in towards Akane, which Akane thinks it's for a kiss but instead Natsuru just tells her that she has cream on her face. Natsuru then starts talking about Kaede at which point Akane then leaves feeling slightly embarrassed. The next day begins and the Chairman & co ambush Natsuru and tell her the schedule they have planned to make a profit of her again but Kaede steps in to save Natsuru again claiming Natsuru only loves one girl and only one. Natsuru than has lunch with Kaede, with Kaede even giving Natsuru a spoonful of her lunch to try. At which point Shizuku decides to join them with the intentions of only making it more complicated for Natsuru by saying the female Natsuru is dating the male Natsuru, loud enough so everyone heard, Kaede then stands up and runs off. Shizuku then tells Natsuru that she is doing it for his sake. The rumor spread like wildfire and all the girls get upset surrounding her asking if its true which then the bracelet begins to flash of all times. This prompts Natsuru to leap out of the crowd and race towards the library, leaping into one of the aisles where he changes back to a guy to his relief. Akane then appears and also confronts him about male & female Natsuru dating, unaware of Shizuku's hand in the rumor. While ranting at him she accidentally falls on him. Natsuru looks up and sees Kaede standing there giving her the impression that he was cheating on his female self and vows to make the female Natsuru hers in front of Akane and Natsuru, deeping the complications even more. ''Numbers indicate order of appearance. Kaede: I've been looking for you. But i couldn't find you no matter how hard i tried... I missed you. It was the first time I've ever felt so lonely... Natsuru: Sakura... Kaede: But here I am together with you again! I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I love you! ---- Masumi: Lets get down to business... Tell me a secret you don't want to know. Natsuru spits out her drink and coughs then Masumi shines a light in Natsuru's face. Masumi: Your agitation tells me you have one. Natsuru: (In her head) If i told you, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore. ---- Natsuru: Geez. When will I turn back into a guy? At this rate I might lose my virginity. Harakiri Tora: Virginity? Like that matters nowadays. ---- Harakiri Tora: Akane-san, you shouldn't expect too much from Natsuru-san. Seppuku Kuro Usagi: Yup, yup. This guy so dense he'll never catch on. He'll probably make it to the Guinness World Records. *During the introduction of this episodes name it shows a scene that is similar to the opening scene of the popular yuri anime Maria Sama Ga Miteru in art nouveau style. *After they begin taking money for those wanting to see Natsuru, a few of the guests present as being "types" and may be parodies, referencing other anime. ** The first wants to be her sister, similar to the soeur system in Maria Sama Ga Miteru **The second talks about melons and produces one similar to Melon in Akikan. **The third, essentially scary-girl type could be referencing The Ring or any other similar horror or, parodying the main character of an anime of the same season broadcast, Kimi ni Todoke. **The fourth girl is in bondage and longs to be called names, not unlike a character in Detroit Metal City. **The last girl is of typical pervert-type but is reminicent of characters in Koharu Biyori and Midori no Hibi in her longing to dress Natsuru up. *There is a continuity error during Natsuru's interview for the Newspaper club. The first time Masumi shines the light in Natsuru's face the blinds are down. But when it happens the 2nd time, the blinds are now up. Kampfer3_3.jpg|Natsuru introducing his female self to his new class Kampfer3_4.jpg|Natsuru finding out Akane is in the same class Kaede_dragging_Natsuru_out_of_the_room_from_her_admiring_classmates.jpg|Kaede dragging Natsuru out of the room from her admiring classmates kampfer3_21.jpg|Akane hangs Natsuru over the edge Kampfer3_34.jpg|Natsuru reading the article about herself kampfer3_38.jpg|One of the many people who paid to speak with Natsuru kampfer3_43.jpg|Natsuru tied up in ribbon by Gymnastic Club Kampfer3_46.jpg|Postcard from Mikoto es:Kämpfer - Episodio 03 03 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)